To the Good Times
by Rachelean
Summary: Rookie Blue Season 5 according to me. This picks up where "Plan of the Universe" left off.
1. Chapter 1

Sam stared at Andy trying to guess what was going on behind her expression of innocence. She stared back without a twitch. Finally he looked away and laid his cards down.

"Full House."

Andy looked disappointed he thought.

"Wow…I just have…"

She glanced at her cards.

"…Straight flush!"

Andy smacked her cards out and Oliver let out a whoop. Sam just stared as Andy jumped off the hospital bed and began happy dancing.

"I won! Again!"

Oliver looked at Sam.

"You should have taught your rookie not to gloat."

He paused.

"Oh wait…I guess you can't teach something you don't know."

He grinned and slapped Sam good naturedly.

Sam reached for a smoothie cup and took a long slurp from it.

Andy stopped mid dance move.

"Hey! That one's mine!"

Sam looked at her innocently.

"Mine's gone."

She made a face.

"So?"

"Anyone want a muffin?"

They all turned as Chris walked in.

Andy grabbed the pan and grinned as Chris.

"You are the best."

He grinned and watched as Andy offered the muffins to Oliver and Sam before helping herself to one.

Oliver moaned as he ate the muffin.

"You are a gifted man Diaz."

Chris just smiled.

Andy looked at Chris.

"Anything new at 15?"

He shrugged.

"You were there this morning."

Andy shrugged.

"Nick got cleared from the shooting so he's back."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

Andy offered an explanation quickly.

"Noelle is back so she covered it."

He nodded.

"Bring those over here."

Oliver grabbed the pan from Andy.

Chris took his gloves off and sat.

"How's Chloe?"

Andy asked as she grabbed another muffin.

Chris shook his head.

"Her husband is keeping everyone out."

Andy grimaced.

"How's Dov?"

Chris shook his head again.

"So when are you guys back?"

Oliver spoke around muffin.

"Friday."

Chris looked at Sam expectantly.

"You?"

Before he could reply Oliver laughed.

"Forget it. Sammy's out for another month."

Andy stopped chewing and stared at him.

"Are you in trouble?"

Sam glared at Oliver before replying.

"No. I'm just taking some time."

Andy stared at him.

Oliver tried to smooth the tension he knew he had just created.

"Just make sure you save some time off for the wedding; July."

Sam nodded.

Chris grinned.

"I'm really looking forward to that Sir."

Oliver smiled and nodded.

Andy swallowed the last of her muffin and tried not to look at Sam. She could feel his stare.

Chris was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I need to get ready for the night shift."

As he turned to leave Andy grabbed her keys off the table.

"Can I get a ride? I need a change of clothes."

He nodded. She turned to Sam and Oliver.

"I'll be back before you get released."

Sam nodded and Oliver waved.

"Thanks for the muffins Diaz."

As they left he turned to Sam.

"So I guess you didn't tell her yet?"

Sam just shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy nodded to Sam as she entered the hospital room. He was ready to go.

She had been surprised when he handed her his truck keys and requested her to drive him home.

Maybe because his sister had to work before coming back for the weekend. Andy had been excited when he asked her wondering why and where this would go…but now…he was already leaving her out of things again and Andy wondered if he was going to just forget the ambulance and the hospital and act like it had never happened.

They hadn't been able to really talk yet. It was quickly clear that the hospital was not the ideal place for heart to hearts.

She had been hoping maybe when she drove him home he would invite her in and they could figure this out. Now she doubted it…

Despite his protests Andy grabbed his duffel bag and walked silently beside him.

She was glad so glad he had made it. A pang of what might have been went through and she cast a sideways look at him.

All this and still there was nothing but secrets between them.

She shut the truck door just a little to hard and tried not to look at Sam as he buckled.

"Andy."

She glanced at him. He was staring at her.

"Ready to go?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"I need you to drive me somewhere."

She raised her eyebrows as Sam pulled a map from the glove compartment. She leaned forward as he pointed out the location on the map.

Andy looked at him questioningly.

"That will take a while."

"Why, did you have plans tonight?"

He challenged.

Andy shrugged.

"I do now."

Sam smiled as she started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

Dov was grateful to be partnered with Nick. He didn't want to talk and Nick seemed like the best person for that today.

_Chloe is married?_

He still couldn't believe it.

After dozens of people he had found the woman of his dreams only to have her shot and married. So if she didn't get taken from his by being wounded she would be taken be her marriage.

Dov didn't trust the man.

He glanced at Nick.

He had never seen him so silent.

Dov turned the radio on but the instant a song came on Nick smacked the radio to off.

Dov sighed.

So be it.

Andy pulled up to an old white house with a For Sale sign in front of it. The yard was long and unkempt.

"I think we're here."

Sam sat up and looked at the house. He nodded.

"This is it."

He opened the truck door and carefully eased himself out. Andy quickly unbuckled and walked around in case he needed help. Sam was staring at the house with a far off expression she had never seen on him before.

Andy spoke softly.

"Where are we Sam?"

He swallowed and looked at her.

"I grew up here."

Andy's eyes went wide and she turned to look at the house with new interest.

_Why did he bring me here?_

Andy was excited; for whatever reason he had wanted to come here and he wanted her to be with him.

Finally Sam pulled his gaze from the house and motioned for Andy to follow him. She locked the truck and walked after him. For a moment she thought they were going in the house but instead Sam headed for the back. He walked briskly and only stopped when he reached an old tool shed.

Andy was staring him trying to figure this out. The shed was padlocked. Sam started looking around for something to break it with so Andy stepped forward.

"Let me."

He watched as she carefully picked the lock. After a few minutes she handed him the padlock. Sam nodded and swung the door open pulling a flashlight from his jacket. He walked in slowly and motioned for Andy. She glanced around…the shed was empty save for an old shelf in the back. Sam walked directly to it and pulled it forward wincing in pain. He handed Andy the flashlight as he pulled an old backpack from a hold beneath the shelf.

"Get the door McNally."

Andy didn't ask questions as she pulled the door closed and shone the flashlight back at Sam. He was sitting on the floor of the shed backpack in front of him. Andy walked over and sat beside him. He held out his hand for the flashlight and flipped the switch as Andy handed it back to him.

For a long moment they sat silently.

Finally Sam spoke in a low husky voice.

"Andy, I want you to know me…"

Andy held her breath not wanting to miss anything he said.

He took a deep breath.

"When I was six my Dad locked me in here overnight…I broke his hockey stick. When I was 10 it was a week…forgot to mow the lawn."

He was silent again.

"I started wanting to be out here…getting in trouble…its how I ended up a police officer."

Andy listened as he told the story. She felt tingly with emotion…she was excited that Sam was letting her in, angry at his father and amazed how much there was she didn't know about this man.

When he was done the silence stretched long.

Andy didn't know what to say…or if she should say anything.

"Andy…"

She leaned close knowing this was hard for him to get out.

"…I love you and I want to be with you but only if that's what will make you happy."

She could feel him looking at her.

"I can live without you but I can't live without you being happy. So if Collins is what will do that for you…"

Andy looked at the ceiling and took in a deep shaky breath.

'Nick is great…and it's easy to be with him."

Her words came in a rush.

"And he's fun and we get along but he isn't you and nothing happened while we were undercover."

"I know."

She stared at him.

"How?"

Sam chuckled.

"You wouldn't have been able to look at me."

Andy nodded as she realized he was right.

"Sam, I want you."

She could almost hear him smile.

"Then let me prove it."

Andy stared not sure where this was going.

"Prove what?"

"I need to earn this-"

"Sam-"

Sam ignored her protest.

"Andy, a week ago you were making out with Nick and I was dating Marlo…I need this to take time…I want to get this right this time. I want to work on this."

Andy kicked at the floor. She just wanted for things to go back to the way they had been. Forget time…

Andy sighed and jumped to her feet. Sam's shoulders sagged. Andy held out a hand to help him up. She shrugged as he stood to face her.

"Let's start with a drink."

Sam grinned as Andy swung the shed door open and smiled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gail Peck set her glass down with a thud and stared for a long moment at Nick.

She smoothly slid onto a stool next to him and nodded at the bar tender.

"Tequila."

Nick just stared ahead without a glance at her.

Gail leaned in.

"That was sweet, what you did."

Nick looked at her.

"Don't pretend you didn't think I deserved it."

Gail was hurt.

"You know I didn't. I actually felt sorry for you. I guess that was my mistake."

She threw back the shot and walked away.

Nick took a sip of his drink.

_This is not my week._

It has started out promising enough…he had been happier than ever in his life…with Andy. And then stupid Kevin Ford had happened.

He had sensed it throughout the day…at least with Swarek…that the cold front he had put up was fading in the glow that was Andy. He closed his eyes saw it again.

Him walking out of the office…Ford pointing the gun and saying his name…Sam yelling and getting shot…him shooting Ford…and Andy…running to Sam…Holding Sam. She hadn't left his side…she hadn't turned to say goodbye to Nick or explain…and she hadn't needed to. He realized when he saw her next to him…at that moment…when all thought was gone and it was just instinct…Sam was that instinct. He wished Sam had just let him take the stupid bullet…he had had a vest on. But just like Sam was Andy's instinct…protecting Andy by protecting him had been Sam's.

He had seen it before…but it hadn't meant much because he was with Gail…they had a pull on each other Andy and Sam…a seeming magnetic attraction that no matter what they did kept drawing them back together.

The worse part though…that part that really got him was…he had known it. He had seen it…but somehow when he was with Andy he convinced himself it wasn't there. That Sam was just another ex to her…like Callaghan…that he didn't mean anything anymore. She had had doubts…from the beginning and it seemed like she got over them…but as he thought back he remembered her with Sam before…and there had been no doubts. She had been crazy and deliriously in love with the man.

He remembered one day shortly before Jerry died he had been partnered with Swarek…

_Sam was getting aspirin from his locker and as he slammed the locker door Andy was behind it making him jump. She had doubled over with laughter at having scared Sam and as he smiled at her she had leaned in…"I love you! I told you, I'm just going to keep saying it." _

Nick took another sip of his drink. He remembered thinking it was weird…Sam not saying anything back but he had been holding back a smile the rest of the day. And at the end of day before going into the Penny….Nick could still see it…he had been one of the last ones to get there. Sam had called Andy over to where he stood by his truck. He had lifted her to sit on the tailgate and then kissed her.

Nick took a long drink now…he needed to erase the memory of that kiss.

_Did we mean anything? Or was it just…just because she couldn't have Sam?_

He had barely seen her since that night…just as the hospital and in passing the day he was cleared for duties. He had hoped to see her tonight…he knew Swarek had been released today….what did that mean? Were they off somewhere together already?

_Was I that insignificant to her?_

Andy sighed at she shut the door to Sam's truck. He had insisted she keep it for the night…probably because he wasn't feeling good enough to drive her home and he hated it when she walked.

They had postponed their drink to the next night…she knew he would have tried to make it through but it was obvious from how pale he was that he had overdone it with the long drive, sitting in the cold and just not relaxing at all.

She had wanted to stay with him…watch him until his sister was back but he wouldn't hear of that either. Andy was not going to wait on him hand and foot. That was clear.

He had let her get him to his couch but that was it.

Andy sighed and started the truck. For a moment she debated where to go…she knew everyone would be at the Penny including Nick who she should really talk to.

But this day had been Sam filled and finishing with a talk with Nick didn't seem right. In fact finishing without Sam didn't seem right.

Andy leaned her head back against the seat and thought hard…she needed to do something…something to make things better...suddenly a thought occurred to her. Andy sat up and grinned.

She revved the engine and headed away from Sam's house.

Now this was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris Diaz pulled a chair out next to Gail and sat.

He glanced at Nick.

"Where's Holly?"

She shrugged.

"Busy I guess."

He nodded.

"Do you think I'm cold?"

Chris tried not to laugh.

Gail looked at him and smiled in spite of herself.

"Nick thinks I'm cold."

Chris decided it might be better not to get into how he didn't really blame Nick for that.

She rambled on.

"He let Andy go to Sam and I thought it was sweet and I told him and he just…"

She made a motion like he was throwing her aside.

…"Well you know what it did serve him right."

Chris stared at her.

"How much have you had to drink?"

Gail stared at him and began giggling.

Chris grabbed the shot glass she was getting ready to down and shook his head.

"No, you are not throwing up in my car again."

Gail laughed again.

"Come on Chris, just this once lose it with me?"

Chris shook his head.

"Stand up, I'm taking you home."

Gail giggled as Chris pulled her to her feet.

Chris grabbed her by the shoulders and escorted her out of the bar. By the time they were by his vehicle she was laughing uncontrollably.

He let her go long enough to open the door. Gail slumped into his arms with another round of laughter. Chris sighed and picked her up and froze as suddenly he realized she was kissing him.

_What in the world? _

Chris pulled her off and shoved her into the seat. Walking around he got in the driver's side and stared at her. Her head was lolled to one side already with deep even breaths coming out.

Chris started the engine with a shake of his head.

He just couldn't keep up with her.

Sam awoke to the sound of pounding on his door.

He glanced at his watch and sighed.

It was too early for this.

Wincing he stood and pulled a shirt on.

The pounding was louder if possible.

He swung the door open and stared into the beaming face of Andy.

"Can I come in?"

Sam opened the door wider and quickly shut it the instant she was inside. She looked adorable he thought. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Her eyes were dancing and she was smiling. He stared at her a moment…she was in a huge coat and couldn't seem to stand still shifting and hugging herself.

"Good morning McNally. Did you bring me breakfast?"

Andy shrugged.

"Sam…I just…I love you so much."

He stared at her. Andy unzipped her coat and pulled something from it.

Sam looked at it blankly as Andy continued.

"I got a labradoodle mutt from the-well pet store-the pound didn't have any. His name is Boo, Boo Radley…"

Andy held the puppy out to Sam.

He smiled slowly as he took the puppy from her. Instantly the puppy began licking his face. Sam just looked at the puppy then Andy and back again unable to stop smiling.

Andy grinned and motioned to the door.

"I bought some stuff for him…and I brought breakfast."

Sam nodded and held the door for her as she went in and out.

Together they found a place for a dog bed, newspaper and food. Sam set the puppy down and grinned as it gobbled its food. Slowly he stood back up wincing slightly.

Andy noticed.

"Can I see it?"

He nodded and pulled his shirt up.

Andy had seen it before of course…at the hospital but now as she looked at the wound and gently ran a finger over it Sam tried not to shiver. She was so close…and he hadn't even thanked her yet…

Andy looked up to see Sam's eyes searching hers. She smiled at him. As he leaned forward her phone alarm went off. Quickly Sam pulled away and opened the to go bag she had brought. Andy turned the alarm off and sighed.

"I have to go…parade."

Sam nodded.

"Thank you Andy…for Boo Radley."

She nodded.

"See you tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

After the usual morning breakdown Sergeant Best sighed.

"Collins, Shaw, McNally you are working with Detective Callaghan today. We have a court date for the Ford case. Callaghan is running it. We need to recheck details before the date. Next week Cruz will be working it with us."

Andy stared at him.

"Dov you're in booking, the rest of you on the streets, Serve Protect and get back safe."

As everyone began making their way from the room he spoke again.

"Epstein!"

Dov turned and walked towards him.

Frank motioned to his office.

He shut the door behind them and turned to Dov.

"Chloe's awake."

Dov's eyes lit up.

"Can I see her?"

Frank sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Her husband."

"Wes Cole?"

"Yeah…He's keeping everybody out. Says he just wants to be alone with her."

Dov stared at him.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

Frank shook his hand.

"My hands are tied."

He handed him a folder.

"Which is why, you're in booking today."

"Sir?"

Frank shrugged.

"I pulled his file, I want you to look over it, see if you can find anything. Chloe's not the secretive type and she kept a marriage from her family, godfather and boyfriend. I want you to try and find out why."

Dov nodded and turned towards the door.

"And Epstein? Let me know anything you find before you try anything."

Dov nodded and headed for booking.

Andy glanced at Nick as she slid into the passenger seat.

She would have to be paired with him today.

_Maybe it's for the best._

She started to talk but he interrupted.

"I just need to know two things Andy."

She nodded as he pulled the car on the road.

"Was _it_ all because you gave up on Sam?"

Andy looked out the window.

She nodded.

Nick swallowed and nodded too.

Andy put a hand on his arm.

"Nick, I was glad you were there. As my breakup buddy, undercover, when we got back to 15."

He looked at her for a moment.

Andy laid her head back against the seat.

"I was glad, I _am_ glad that you were the one with me."

She shook her head.

"I wouldn't have made it without you. And it was going good…I was starting to think how good life with you could be."

Nick smiled.

"And then Sam took a bullet and you realized how bad life _without_ Swarek would be. You can't live without him."

Andy stared into his eyes and shook her head slowly.

"No I can't."

Nick smiled quickly and nodded with a sigh.

"Then you should be with him."

He stared ahead.

"Promise me, if anything ever goes bad for you, you'll come back to me."

Andy smiled her eyes glistening with tears.

"I promise."

Nick nodded and tried to ignore the lump in his throat.

He held up a to go box.

Andy raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted to make you breakfast one last time."

She nodded and took it as Nick turned on the radio and grinned at her.

"Sing with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam entered the Penny and immediately a round of applause broke out. He grinned and nodded.

He knew he was too early for Andy, she would still be changing-that was intentional. He had some things to take care of before she got here.

He glanced around and his eye snagged Nick was had finished a drink and was heading for the door.

"Collins!"

Nick froze before turning to look at him. His expression was unreadable…

"Detective Swarek."

Sam motioned for the door and Nick followed him outside.

Nick turned to face him.

"You should have let me take the bullet. I had a vest on."

Sam didn't lecture him that most people would just say thank you. He understood.

"I couldn't."

Nick nodded. He understood too.

"I was leaving-"

"-I know. Andy told me."

Nick stared at him a long moment.

"I want her to be happy…no matter what else happens."

Sam nodded.

"So do I."

Nick stared off for a long moment and looked like he was struggling to speak.

"I love her."

Sam nodded.

"Me too."

Nick sighed.

"A couple spots are opening up in Guns and Gangs…I'm trying to get it."

Sam stared at him.

"Andy doesn't know?"

Nick shook his head.

"She would think I'm running away…I'm not."

Sam nodded. He understood that too.

"Take care of her Swarek."

Sam nodded and slowly extended a hand.

Nick looked at his and then shook it firmly.

With that he was gone.

Sam went back into the Penny and resumed his original reason for being there early.

He pulled out a stool.

"Detective Nash."

Traci looked at him. Sam talked to her at the Penny.

"Detective Swarek…you need something?"

Sam smiled and slid an envelope to her. She looked at him questioningly.

"I need an opinion."

Traci opened it and laughed.

"Wow…"

Andy walked into the Penny and looked for Sam.

He turned and his eyebrows shot up. Andy smiled. She hadn't tried this hard on appearances since the night she went undercover with Sam-which was pretty much what she was wearing.

She sensed Luke staring at her but she ignored him and sat by Sam who was smiling at her.

"McNally…"

Andy raised an eyebrow as she sat next to him quickly he ordered a drink for her and then gazed at her again.

"How's Boo Radley?"

Sam smiled.

"He's asleep on my bed."

Andy nodded.

"You know he's going to make a mess on it right?"

"Why? You wanna help me clean it up?"

Sam quipped.

Andy nodded.

"So…did you like me right away or did it take awhile?"

He chuckled at the familiar words.

"Really, you want to know that?"

"Yes."

"Fine; no I did not like you right away."

Andy nodded.

"But by the end of the second day…"

Sam shrugged,

_A few seats down Luke rolled his eyes and ordered another drink._

"You?"

Andy smiled.

"Oh it took me awhile."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"You tried to kiss me when you tackled me."

"I did not."

"You watched me change."

_Luke choked and tried not to start coughing. _

Andy shook her head and laughed.

"You were a jerk."

Sam was in a teasing mood.

"So why did you try to kiss me the second day?"

Andy started to object but realized she really couldn't deny that one.

"I can't believe we've never had this conversation before."

Sam took a sip of his drink.

He stared at it for a long moment before continuing more softly.

"Why did you come to me Andy?"

He didn't have to explain, Andy knew exactly what he meant. She looked down.

"He took the case…he didn't have to…and I was at home and I just couldn't take it…I knew…well I thought…I thought you would make me feel better."

Sam studied her remembering that night.

"I thought I was dreaming. Andy McNally was at my door…"

He lightly ran a finger across her lips.

"…Andy McNally was pushing me against a wall kissing me like she had never been kissed before."

Luke slammed his drink down.

_I knew it! All this time it was Andy…Andy went to Swarek._

He shook his head disbelievingly.

They both glanced at Luke and Andy suppressed a giggle. She leaned close.

"So what were you thinking?"

Sam shook his head.

"I wasn't. I was reacting. You?"

Andy blushed.

"Maybe we should talk about something else."

Sam grinned dimples in full view.

"That bad huh?"

Andy shook her head.

"We work with Marlo next week."

His smile vanished.

"I know."

Andy glanced down at her drink.

"Andy"

Andy looked at him.

"It's over."

She nodded.

Sam studied her for a long moment.

"You worked with Collins today?"

She nodded.

"He wanted to know if I was ever really over you…and if things fell through if I would go back to him…and he make me breakfast."

Sam studied his bottle for a long moment.

"I told him-"

Sam raised a hand.

"Andy! You don't need to tell me. I know. I know you, I know what you would say and I know what you would do. Collins is a good man. I don't want you to forget him."

Andy smiled slowly. She swallowed hard.

"Sam…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left…I wish I hadn't…like I really wish it."

Sam smiled.

"No, I'm glad you did."

Andy stared at him.

"I needed it."

She smiled and sighed.

"I need to go…morning shift."

Sam nodded.

"I can give you a ride."

Andy shrugged.

"I can walk."

Sam glared at her.

"You know you aren't walking McNally."

Andy laughed.

"I just had to check."

Sam opened the door to his truck and lifted Andy to the seat. They stared at each other for a long minute. Sam stepped back and shut the door before climbing in the passenger seat. They were both silent on the drive back.

A few minutes later Sam pulled up to her building.

Andy stared at him.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Sam shook his head slowly.

"I'm leaving…for a couple weeks. There's some things I need to take care off."

Andy's face fell.

"Andy…I will be back and I will come and find you the instant I'm back."

She looked crestfallen.

"Where are you going?"

Sam shook his head.

"I can't tell you yet Andy. Trust me?"

Andy nodded slowly and opened the door and jumped out.

"Andy!"

Sam opened the door and moved to stand in front of her.

He leaned forward and quickly kissed her cheek before going back to his truck.

"Sam!"

He turned.

Andy smiled at him.

"I'll be here for you when you get back."

Sam grinned and nodded.

"You better be."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam nodded at Oliver as he got out of his truck.

Oliver looked at him solemnly.

"You ready for this?"

Sam shrugged and held up a pizza box.

Oliver nodded.

"Everyone here?"

Oliver nodded again.

As they approached they heard the music growing louder.

Sam looked at Noelle.

"Is that it?"

She nodded.

"Yep. Jerry's playlist."

They all looked at Frank.

He pulled a framed picture out and set it against the gravestone.

It was the five of them, Rookie year.

Sam stared at the gravestone and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

He pulled out the watch and stared at the inscription. _To the good times_. Somehow that gave him the strength he needed.

He held down next to it and put a hand on the gravestone.

"You were my first friend Jerry."

He brushed a hand over his eyes and swallowed again.

Noelle put a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head.

"I should have been there…"

Oliver crouched beside him.

"No. No, no, no. You are the best cop Sammy, Jerry was the best detective and you both knew what you were doing. Jerry would be laughing at you Sammy, hanging onto this for so long. He'd punch you and tell you to move on, and get over it."

Frank chuckled sadly.

"He was the most scatter brained detective I'd ever seen."

Noelle nodded.

"Losing his notes."

Oliver smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"It's a good thing our rookies don't know what we were like."

Frank and Noelle nodded.

Suddenly Noelle pulled a twenty out of her purse and laid it on the grave.

"I lost my bet."

Oliver nodded and pulled out a twenty laying it beside hers.

Frank looked confused for a moment and then he smiled and found a twenty.

Sam just stared at the gravestone.

He remembered. Shortly after they had been cut loose Oliver and Jerry had been getting ready for their weddings. The five of them had been at the Penny and he had just gotten done flirting with some hot girl. They had started teasing that it would never be him-that he would never actually fall in love enough to want to marry someone-Jerry had swung an arm around him and made a bet that he would.

Sam pulled a twenty from his wallet and laid it by the others.

Frank shook his head.

"First time I ever lost a bet to Jerry."

For the next few hours they stood there remembering Jerry.

Frank and Noelle left first. Finally Oliver stood and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"You ready?"

Sam shook his head.

Oliver nodded.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks Sammy."

As Oliver walked away Sam's memories started faster and faster.

_Jerry and him at academy causing no end of trouble._

_Jerry as his backup the first time he had killed someone. He hadn't left his side._

_Jerry messing up his undercover. Jerry telling him about Traci. Jerry asking him to be his best man. Jerry on the floor…dying._

_It wasn't supposed to end like this. You were supposed to be there…you were my brother._

Oliver glanced back and saw Sam shoulder's shaking.

He nodded and wiped his face quickly before getting into his squad car.

_It's about time._


	8. Chapter 8

Andy took off her goggles and studied the targets in front of her.

She smiled in satisfaction.

_Perfect._

Pulling her goggles down again she went for another round.

She needed this to distract herself; Sam had been gone for a week and every day was dragging slower and today Marlo was working with them. That in itself was reason enough to need target practice. Andy was far from convinced that Cruz would be willing to completely drop Sam after so short a time.

_Who could give Sam up?_

For the first time since he had left Andy felt a twinge of gladness. At least Marlo didn't get to see him either.

Andy sighed and pulled her goggles up again; another perfect round. She glanced to where Chris and Traci were shooting. Obviously she wasn't the only one who needed to clear her head.

Things were tense at 15 right now…something in the air like the calm before a storm. Andy wondered if it was just the impending trial that involved so many of the officers or if something else was brewing.

Traci pulled her goggles up and nodded with satisfaction.

She glanced at Andy.

"How's life without Swarek?"

Andy moaned and shook her head.

"I'm losing it Traci, I think about him all the time and I want to know where he is and what he's doing and when he'll be back and why I can't know and who is he with if he's with someone and how I want to kiss him when he gets back but we haven't actually kissed yet is that strange?"

Traci stared at her with eyebrows raised and expression of puzzlement.

"Uhh…no. He's been gone for a week and the week before he got shot and before that you were both dating other people."

Andy looked like she hadn't thought of that yet. She nodded.

Traci chuckled.

"Besides, since when have _you_ been worried about who starts the kissing?"

Andy shrugged.

"I have a tendency to jump him Traci! I thought I'd try waiting on him. He wants to go slow."

Traci smirked.

"Yeah _that's_ gonna happen."

Andy raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"You don't think I can do it."

Traci laughed.

"You? Waiting? Really?"

Andy sighed.

"You're right, I hate it. Like I hate time and space…and surprises. I hate surprises. Traci where do you think he went?"

Traci shrugged guiltily.

"I can guarantee wherever Sam Swarek is, his mind is on you the whole time."

Andy raised an accusing eyebrow at Traci.

"You know where he went."

Traci feigned innocence.

"No."

She smiled at Chris.

"Diaz good shooting."

Andy stepped in front of Chris and glared at him.

"Chris, do you know where Sam is?"

Chris looked quickly at Traci and then smiled sheepishly at Andy.

"Sorry Andy. I can't help you."

Gail was heading past, Andy grabbed her arm.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

Gail looked at her skeptically.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Andy threw her arms out.

"No! I don't."

Gail smiled.

"Oh, poor you then."

She walked off leaving Andy more puzzled than ever.

Traci headed for the door.

"I got a date."

Chris looked at Andy and then ran after Traci.

Andy shook her head.

_What in the world? _

Dov sat beside Nick as Frank walked in for parade.

He looked like a fuse that was burning Dov thought.

He spoke quickly.

"Officer Cruz is working with us today so please work with her for whatever she needs."

Dov watched as Marlo entered and sat in the back of the room.

She wasn't in uniform.

Dov glanced at Andy. She was staring at Frank as though her life depended on it.

Frank looked straight at him and cleared his throat.

"I am happy to say Officer Price is back on duty today."

Dov's head snapped up.

Chloe, his Chloe entered the room. He shook his head. She wasn't his. He tried to meet her eyes but if Chloe had seen him she wasn't acknowledging it. Maybe…maybe he would work with her today...

Frank wasn't done and Dov felt his heart stop at his next words.

"As you guys know we have been short staffed, so I am happy to welcome Wes Cole as the newest addition to our division. Please welcome him warmly."

His eyes met Dov's briefly before he looked back at everyone.

"Assignments are on the board. Serve, protect and do your jobs."

Dov glanced at Wes, quickly he looked away.

A slight smile crossed Wes's face as he watched Dov hurry from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy walked into Luke office and sat.

"You wanted to see me?"

He glanced up over his papers.

"You know you might have to testify about forging a signature and covering up a fellow officer's mental condition?"

Andy stared at him.

"Yes, I know that."

He smirked.

"And you can't lie.'

Andy was taken aback.

"You think I would lie on the witness stand?"

Luke stared at her eyes glinting.

"You know, if it involves Swarek I wouldn't put anything past you."

Andy's eyebrows shot up.

"Is that what this is about? Me and Sam? Luke, we have been broken up for over three years and NOW you want to do this?"

Luke turned his seat away for a moment and then turned to stare at her.

"What I want is to know what happened the night of the blackout Andy. What_ really_ happened? "

His voice was dripping with venom and Andy stared at him.

Part of her wanted to get up and leave but a small part of her thought he had the right to know.

"I thought you believed me that nothing happened."

He laughed.

"No, I believed Swarek when he said he came onto you and you shut him down."

Andy scowled.

"So you didn't believe your girlfriend."

Luke slammed his hand down on the table.

"Who I believed is not the point Andy. You lied to me, you both lied and I want to know what happened!"

Andy was mad now.

"What happened was I killed someone and my boyfriend saw a career boost but failed to see that his girlfriend was coming apart.'

Luke stared at her.

"You said you were fine."

"Oh yeah right, you're a homicide detective who can't tell when his own girlfriend is lying."

Luke shook his head in disgust.

"So what, then you ran to Swarek?"

Andy shook her head.

"No, then I was in the locker room and Sam came in and actually asked how I was and didn't believe me when I said I was fine and told me to call if I wanted to talk. He understood."

"So you left with him?"

Andy shook her head.

"No. He left I went home and tried to cope, but I couldn't so I started crying and wishing someone was there-wishing my boyfriend had held me and made me forget. But YOU WEREN'T THERE."

Andy sighed.

"So I walked to Sam's house, he is asked if I wanted to talk."

Luke smirked again.

"And that's when you pushed him against a wall?"

Andy kicked herself mentally. She knew he had heard that.

She nodded.

"All we did was make out."

Luke leaned back in his chair and studied her.

"Where?"

Andy shook her head in confusion.

"As in, what room?"

Andy glanced down.

"His bedroom."

Luke nodded.

"So you made out from the door to his bed?"

Andy clenched her jaw and nodded.

Luke laughed.

"So what stopped it?"

Andy sighed.

"The power came on and then you called me."

He looked like she had punched him.

"You can go McNally."

Andy stared at him.

"Why does the order matter?"

Luke looked at her bitterly.

"Because Andy if it had been vice versa you wouldn't have stopped. It was the power, not me that stopped you."

Andy opened her mouth to protest but closed it.

_What is the point of this?_

She sighed.

"What do you want Luke?"

He leaned back in his chair.

"I want you to admit that you cheated on me and are no better than I was and you should have forgiven me."

Andy stared at him and felt her eyes start to smolder.

"Okay Luke, I may not have actually cheated on you but I would have so I'll give you that. But you, you asked me to marry you-well not really-you sort of had to so I wouldn't find out that you had asked Jo and she refused you and you were carrying her ring around with you."

Luke smiled ruefully.

"I did want to marry you and I would have bought you a ring."

Andy shook her head.

"But you didn't, and then you did cheat on me."

Luke shook his head and leaned forward.

"Andy, I am sorry. You have no idea how sorry."

He looked Andy in the eyes.

"Look, it doesn't take a detective to figure out I'm not getting you back but I want to thank you, for believing me after everything between us, you believed me. You have no idea what that meant."

Andy smiled very slowly.

"You're a good detective and I never doubted that."

She looked down.

"Thank you too, for saving my life that day, you had my back."

Luke blinked quickly. He faked a smile.

"I wish this had ended different."

Andy nodded and moved towards the door.

"Luke…"

He shook his head.

"It's always been Sam Andy, everybody but us knew that."

Andy nodded and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Dov slammed his bottle down in irritation.

All day he had tried to talk to Chloe…she had been on booking and he had been on patrol which made things difficult but he had tried.

But somehow every time he approached her Wes magically appeared and lingered making it impossible. Chloe was acting strange too. She averted eye contact and didn't say much.

Dov had been combing through the man's file for the past week and nothing suggested anything other than stellar cop.

He glanced up as Wes walked in the Penny behind Chloe. Wes stopped to talk to someone and Chloe glanced his way. She looked away quickly and headed for the bathroom. Dov stood. He could at least wait in the hallway.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

_Wes._

Wes stared at him for a long moment before speaking softly.

"Epstein I'm gonna have to insist you stay away from my wife. She just about died and she doesn't need someone following her around making puppy eyes at her."

Something inside Dov snapped.

He lunged into Wes fists flying.

For a moment Wes was shocked and didn't respond but then Dov lurched back as a punch caught the side of his head. For a moment he saw stars before socking Wes in the jaw. He was vaguely aware of people shouting at them to stop but he couldn't, wouldn't. He needed to let the frustration out. Suddenly he was being pulled back. Dov struggled.

_Chris. Why would Chris stop me?_

He watched as Nick tackled Wes and held him back. Gail stepped in between them. She gave Wes a look that could have frozen the Sahara before turning to Dov.

"You ok?"

No he wasn't okay. Dov felt like he'd been hit by a truck and his eyes were starting to swim. He tried nodding.

Gail grabbed his arm.

"Chris I need your keys."

Chris nodded and threw them to her. She pulled Dov towards the door. She needed to get him out of here before he really lost in. She couldn't let him cry. Not in front of Wes.

Dov glanced back and saw Chloe standing there, tears in her eyes.

Wes yelled after him.

"You are unstable man. And pathetic, find your own wife."

His words rang in Dov's ears as he let Gail lead him towards the car. He whimpered softly but Gail shook her head.

"Not yet Dov. Hang on."

She opened the door for Dov before going around and starting the car.

As she pulled the car to the the road Dov lowered his head to his knees. Gail glanced as his shoulders started shaking.

Dov lifted his head as he felt the car stop. _The wharf._

Gail handed him a coffee and opened the door. Slowly Dov followed her. She sat down and studied Dov.

He drew in a long shaky breath as he sat beside her.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Gail sighed.

"Because she didn't want to spoil something good."

Dov looked at her.

"Why are you being nice? You never liked Chloe."

Gail nodded.

"You're right."

She sighed.

"But you're my friend Dov and I'm a pretty loyal person. It's my one good quality."

Dov shook his head.

He took a deep breath.

"I can't do this Gail. Seeing her everyday but knowing we'll never be together."

Gail stared at him…something in his tone troubled her.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Dov stared at the water for a long moment before speaking again.

"Jacob invited me to be part of task force, Long term undercover."

Gail's mouth opened in silent protest and she stared ahead.

"You're leaving?"

He nodded. Gail felt like crying. Everyone always left her behind. Nick had twice, Chris had gone on. Nobody ever picked her though. And Dov had been there the whole time. She was losing another friend.

"When?"

Dov sighed.

"When the trial is over."

Gail nodded slowly.

"Thank you…for not just leaving."

Dov nodded.

"Will you…watch out for Chloe for me?"

Gail smiled sadly.

"Can I kill her?"

Dov smiled in spite of himself and put an arm around her shoulder.

Gail leaned on him and tried not to cry.

"Ok, but promise me when you come back we'll come here and you'll tell me all your stupid secrets and how you thought about Chloe every single minute."

Dov chuckled.

"The second I'm back."

Gail smiled and they shook hands on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy shivered as she walked down the street. Despite her huge coat, hat, gloves and boots she just couldn't stay warm. Normally she would jog under such circumstances but today the trial started and she figured showing up sweating probably wouldn't make the best impression.

She shivered again and tried to ignore the sound of honking. Really why were people always honking?

Suddenly Andy whirled around and grinned.

_Sam!_

He pulled up beside her and rolled down a window.

"Jump in McNally."

Andy smiled and ran to the door he had opened for her.

It took all her willpower not to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. Sam just sat there smiling at her.

Andy looked him up and down approvingly.

"That's shirts even better than the last one."

Sam nodded.

"Thanks."

Andy leaned forward.

"So Sam…where were you?"

Sam chuckled and eased his truck onto the road.

"Guy time with Boo Radley."

Andy sighed and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"McNally, overthinking this won't do you any good because I'm not telling you."

Andy socked him lightly in the arm.

Sam's eyebrows went up.

"You're aims a little off there McNally. We should probably try boxing again."

Andy giggled.

"You just want a reason to t…"

Andy's voice trailed off and she blushed.

Sam glanced at her.

He smiled slightly.

He loved when Andy was flustered.

Andy entered the courtroom with the other "rookies".

Gail looked around as they entered the courtroom.

"It's like revenge of the exes in here."

Andy moaned when she saw what Gail meant.

Marlo was here of course, and Luke since this was his case.

But for some reason…Jo and Monica were in the room too.

Andy looked back as she slid into a seat beside Chris and Dov.

Sam was by the rest of the D's-Nash included.

He winked casually when he saw her staring.

Andy smiled slightly and faced ahead.

She was glad she was only here for part of this case.

There was somewhat of a pre case before the actual case.

Kevin Ford and then the actual trial of Abe Ford.

Andy was pretty sure that other than Luke the only other officer involved in the Abe Ford case was Marlo Cruz. The Kevin Ford case was not open to the public-that much she grateful for-Frank had explained it was to determine why an innocent man lost it and the reason for the following chaos that issued at Divison 15.

Andy fidgeted in her chair and glanced around again. Luke was talking to Sam. He nodded quickly and shook hands with him

Andy was intrigued but turned back around as the judge entered. Andy hated sitting there. Monica, a Doctor and Holly from the Lab all gave official reports which puzzled Andy.

_We all saw him get shot? What else is there?_

She raised an eyebrow as she saw Monica casting glances in Sam's direction. Andy looked back quickly. A slight smirk was on his face as he stared back at her.

Andy whirled around again. No doubt about it, Sam knew she was feeling possessive. She wondered how everyone could just sit there so calmly waiting at the ridiculous amount of witnesses reporting exactly what had happened. Oliver and Gail gave reports on being shot at.

Andy wriggled again. Why didn't they just get Marlo up there and get it over with? They seemed determined to examine her last though.

Luke rubbed his temples and glanced at a sheet of paper. Andy felt a twinge of pity for him. Because this was not a typical case and the two brothers had virtually no relatives they had excluded official lawyers from the first part of the case while the police determined who was responsible and what had happened. Luke was representing 15 but they had chosen Jo to cross examine his evidence. And she was clearly delighting in it.

"Detective Swarek."

Andy looked up as Sam walked to the front. She saw Marlo flush and look down quickly as he walked past her. He was the image of professionalism as he swore to tell the truth. He glanced at Andy before fixing his eyes on the judge.

"Detective Swarek: Did you tell a junior officer to tamper with official evidence to willfully mislead this division?"

Andy stared at him.

"I did."

He said boldly.

"I ordered her to change the evidence to protect Officer Cruz and she followed the order. The blame is on me and I willingly accept the punishment this court requires."

Andy stared at Sam for a moment and then glanced at Luke_. He wasn't going to even try to help Sam? And suddenly that handshake made sense. They had agreed…agreed to leave her out of it as much as possible. _

Andy was on her feet before she knew what she was doing. Her heart was beating in her throat as the Judge stared at her.

"Officer McNally?"

Andy cleared her throat and tried not to sound as scared as she was.

"I believe I have information that would help this investigation."

She purposely chose to avoid Sam's gaze. She could feel it boring into her, willing her to be quiet.

The judge motioned for Luke and they spoke briefly.

Luke looked from Andy to Sam and back again.

Sam had asked him to direct this his way…they both knew he had a say in who the blame ended up on. Luke looked at Andy again.

_"That's the least you can do for me."_

Her words when they had broken up rang in his ears. He nodded to the judge. This was what Andy wanted.

She motioned for Sam to return to his seat before summoning Andy up. Andy brushed past Sam without looking at him. She stared ahead as she swore to tell the truth.

Jo stepped forward snarky grin in place.

"Officer McNally, did Detective Swarek order you to change the evidence to help Officer Cruz?"

Andy tilted her chin up and spoke as firmly as she could.

"No he did not. Detective Swarek requested me to do it but the choice was mine and mine alone."

Jo smirked at her.

"So why Officer McNally, did you fulfill that request?"

Andy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because Detective, I love him."

Sam clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment.

Nick looked down as his hands and stared at the floor.

Clearly Jo had not expected that.

She recovered quickly.

"Regardless a senior officer requested you to do something with the direct intention of misleading the division."

Andy looked her in the eye.

"Detective Swarek knew of Officer Cruz's condition for two weeks and kept it a secret. I knew about it for over four months and chose not to inform anyone. I am not a rookie cop; I knew what I was doing. I could not have foreseen that those actions would put a man's life in danger or nearly cost three officers their lives and put my entire division in jeopardy but the choice was mine and mine alone."

She swallowed and stared at Jo.

"I am prepared to face whatever charges are required for my actions."

The Judge nodded for Andy to return to her seat. On and on it droned and Andy began to feel sorry for Marlo-this was just the beginning for her. After several hours she was called up along with Sam, Marlo and Nick. Nick was released without punishment since it was his first offense and Luke steered the Judge to his viewpoint. Marlo looked like she was fighting tears when she was officially dishonorably removed from all police related work from this point on. Unlike Nick she couldn't leave…wherever blame lay she was one the one who they considered indirectly responsible for the death of Kevin Ford and the near deaths of Oliver, Chloe and Sam. Sam was given a thirty day probation period. He went back to his seat as Andy took a breath and waited for her punishment.

"Officer McNally, you are an excellent cop."  
Andy just stared at the judge.

"You do however seem to have a lapse in judgment whenever Detective Swarek is involved. I believe you both received a suspension for unbecoming conduct several years ago."

Andy closed her eyes for a moment…she couldn't take it if she had to stay away from him again. She realized the Judge was still talking and opened her eyes.

The woman stared at her.

"Ninety days on desk duty McNally. No patrols, no undercover, no special assignments."

Andy nodded and turned.

"And Officer McNally?"

Andy looked back at her.

"I highly suggest you figure out your personal life during this time, if this happens again you will be finding a different career."

Andy nodded again and walked out the door. She breathed deeply as she reached the cold air. The sun was shining down now and Andy started walking. She stopped and bent over and gripped her calves with her hands. She was shaking.

All at once she was being spun around by the shoulders. Sam was staring at her.

"McNally, why did you do **_that_**? This job means more to you than anything."

Andy stared into his eyes and shook her head slowly.

"No…not anymore."

Sam cupped her face in his hands and stared at her for a long moment. Andy smiled as Sam leaned in and kissed her tenderly, it was the gentlest kiss he'd ever given her but somehow Andy knew…this one…he meant more than any other kiss. Finally he pulled back and wrapped her in his arms not caring how many people were passing by and staring. Andy grinned and nestled into his embrace.

* * *

Dov closed his locker and looked at it for a long moment. He clenched his jaw and headed outside. He stopped when he saw Oliver.

"Epstein, drinks on you tonight?"

Dov shrugged.

"Not tonight. Tomorrow maybe?"

Oliver stared at him for a long moment. He extended a hand. Dov stared at him.

Oliver smiled.

"Take care of yourself Epstein."

Dov nodded and shook his hand. He grabbed the doorknob.

"Dov!"

He looked at Oliver.

Oliver swallowed.

"Try and make it to the wedding?"

Dov nodded.

"I'll do my best."

Oliver smiled.

"And you will be gold Epstein."

Dov nodded again and went out the door. Crossing the parking lot he climbed into a black SUV which quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Onto his new life.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy groaned and turned to stare at Gail in irritation.

"GAIL! You did not leave anything at my apartment! I would have seen it."

Gail just took a step closer and glared at her.

"Are you saying I'm forgetful McNally?"

Andy stared at her.

"No, but you didn't!"

Gail smirked.

"I did! Just give me your keys and I'll go look myself."

Andy rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Whatever! Just go!"

Gail smiled and grabbed the keys.

"Thanks loser!"

She called over her shoulder.

Andy watched her leave before continuing to the locker room. She opened her locker and stared ahead for a long moment lost in thought.

_30 days of desk duty left._

And it was dragging. The weather was finally changing to spring and she was aching to be outside working the streets or something. Andy sighed and shook her head before grabbing her normal clothes and heading to the shower.

Traci gave Steve a quick kiss and turned as Andy walked past freshly showered.

"Be right back."

Steve nodded and grinned at her.

"Looking good McNally."

Andy chuckled and looked at her friend.

"Things going good with Peck?"

Traci nodded.

"Oh you know-"

Andy shook her head.

"Maybe I don't want to."

Traci smirked.

"How are things with Swarek?"

Andy paused and shrugged.

"Good…slow. He still barely kisses me."

Traci nodded.

"Well I am impressed you've stuck this time thing out, I didn't think you could."

Andy glared at her and they both glanced up as Wes Cole walked past with yet another transfer. Another reminder that Dov and Nick had gone under cover and 15 was once again down officers again.

Traci made a face when he was past and Andy nodded. He was not a favorite at 15.

"I got to get back to my case."

Andy nodded.

Traci turned to go smiling mischievously.

"Have fun Andy."

Andy stared after her wondering about her tone of voice.

She saw Chris and headed his direction.

"Hey, I was thinking of lining up paintball for this weekend, you in?"

Chris shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, I uh have plans later."

Oliver smacked Chris on the back.

"Diaz! Cabin tomorrow? You in?"

Chris looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah."

He looked guiltily at Andy again before turning quickly and heading down the hall.

Andy stared at Oliver.

He smiled back with satisfaction.

"You are looking good McNally."

Andy was beyond confused.

"What is going on?"

Olive shrugged and put an arm around Andy.

"McNally, you just enjoy your weekend."

Andy shook her head.

"Thanks."

Oliver just smiled as Andy headed for the door.

Andy sighed and walked into the parking lot. Immediately she heard Sam call her name.

Andy grinned and walked towards his truck. He was staring out the window at her.

"McNally, you up for a drive?"

Andy walked up to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"How long of a drive?"

Sam shrugged and smirked slightly.

"Not long, 13 hours."

Andy's eyebrows went up.

"13?"

Sam nodded.

Andy walked closer.

"Where to?"

Sam shrugged.

"I thought we'd go camping for a few days."

Andy's eyes began to sparkle as she smiled at him.

"You're going to take me camping?"

He nodded.

Andy laughed.

"What about work?"

Sam leaned closer and lowered his voice.

"You may not have noticed McNally, but you're not scheduled for the next week."

Andy stared at him.

"And you did that?"

Sam shrugged.

Andy laughed again.

"I have to go pack and-"

Gail slammed a duffle bag into her.

"Taken care of."

Andy stared at her and Gail smirked.

"I'm not really a forgetful person McNally."

Andy just shook her head and took her bag.

Sam grinned as she walked around and threw her bag in the bag before climbing in. She gave Boo Radley a quick pat before settling in her seat and looking at Sam.

"You ready?"

Andy nodded.

"Let's do it."


	13. Chapter 13

Andy leaned against the window and sighed happily as they rolled out of Toronto.

Sam had the windows rolled down and the breeze was incredible.

Andy yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. She had just finished the night shift.

"Andy."

She squinted at Sam.

"Go to sleep. We have a whole week together."

Andy yawned again and then scooted and wiggled until she was lying on the seat with her head against his leg. Boo Radley nuzzled against Andy and licked her face a few times before settling in. In a few seconds Andy was asleep.

Sam tried not to stare at Andy as they drove down the road. He looked at the road and then back at her. She was so peaceful.

Sam smiled to himself.

He was anything but peaceful. He was terrified. Despite the two weeks he had spent at Oliver's cabin trying to prep himself for this he was worried. He didn't camp. He didn't do vacations. He began a mental list of all the things he avoided which he would be doing on this trip. He almost shuddered at the thought.

He looked at Andy again and nodded to himself.

She was the reason for this. Sam shook his head again. He knew she was having a hard time with him. He could see it each night when they finished dinner or drinks at the Penny and he left with a gentle kiss at the most. She didn't understand it and Sam really only could explain it in his own mind.

He thought of it now…he was terrified of messing this up again. Of losing her again-this time forever. Because if anything happened this time it would be the end. It was so easy to get lost in the moment…just being with her….Which happened last time…he wasn't thinking he was just enjoying everything that was Andy. They were closer than ever in a way…he had never been so open with anyone but there was also a lot of restraint. Sam sighed. Hard to believe he was the same man she had pushed against a wall the night of the blackout. No restraint there.

He looked at Andy again and took a deep breath. He knew one thing…he needed Andy…he wanted to marry her so she would be his forever and no one would ever be able to take her away from him. It was his deepest most fond wish.

* * *

Gail stirred her coffee viciously as she headed for her squad car.

For two months she had managed to avoid this but now, on a Friday night of all nights it had finally happened; she was paired with Chloe Price.

Chloe followed her out the door and opened the passenger side of the squad car. She knew there was no way Gail would have her drive.

Chloe sat and looked at Gail nervously.

"It's a pretty night."

Gail smiled and raised her eyebrows not looking at her as she pulled out of the station.

"Not really. It's supposed to be a stormy weekend with a chance of flashfloods and I'm paired with you."

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat back.

"You've never really liked me have you?"

Gail smirked.

"Nope. You may be "Froinks" goddaughter Price but that doesn't really mean I need to like you."

Gail looked at the sky for a moment. Lightning was flashing nonstop in the distance and dark storm clouds were rolling in.

Chloe shook her head.

"We were getting along."

Gail laughed.

"Right."

Chloe sighed.

"So I get shot and all the sudden I'm your enemy again?"

Gail rolled down her window and spoke to someone over the loudspeaker before replying.

She turned to Chloe with smoldering eyes.

"I don't care that you got shot. What makes me really hate you is that you led Dov on until he was mad about you; you never told him you were married and you drove him away by not explaining it to him. Dov left because of you Chloe and I find that hard to forgive."

Chloe looked down.

"You don't know the whole story."

Gail laughed harshly.

"You never told the full story. And you cost me a friend which makes me really want to stab you."

Chloe shook her head and stared at the window. A tear rolled down her cheek and the thunder began to roll.


	14. Chapter 14

Andy couldn't believe she had slept for almost the entire drive. She woke up as they passed a sign that read "Bay of Fundy National Park." She looked at Sam in disbelief.

"You brought me here?"

He shrugged with a slight smile.

"You like camping and beaches."

Andy was grinning.

"This was on my five year plan."

Sam shook his head at her rolled into the campground. He looked at Andy.

"What do we do?"

Andy grinned and motioned for him to follow the road. She kept ignoring the campsites he pointed out until they came to a secluded spot.

Sam yawned as he parked.

"We're doing backcountry tomorrow."

Andy smiled again and jumped out of the truck.

"You have a tent Swarek?"

Sam smiled and threw aside a couple bags pulling out a tent bag.

Andy raised an eyebrow as Sam ignored her and walked to the center of the campsite. She watched as he smoothly put the poles together and eased the fabric over the frame. Sam staked the poles in the ground and glanced at her. She was staring at him with an eyebrow raised. Sam shrugged and walked back to the truck this time he pulled out a tarp. He swung it over the tent before tying it down with ropes to anchor it. He raised his eyebrows at her as he walked back to the truck and pulled out a sleeping bag. Andy caught it and watched as he pulled a second one. Andy unzipped the tent and put it inside and turned as he threw the next one at her. Next came the pillows and a pile of blankets.

Andy started to smile.

Sam shrugged.

"I don't like being cold."

He grabbed Boo Radley from the cab and nuzzled the puppy's fur with his face. The puppy licked him eagerly and Sam gently set him in the tent. Andy folded her arms across her chest as he put a cooler in the cab along with her bag and a large backpack. He grabbed a small bag-the last item from the truck bed and locked it before turning to her.

"You learned to camp for me."

Sam smiled and Andy caught her breath. It was that genuine smile he so often tried to hide-dimples in full view.

Sam folded his arms across his chest and stared at her.

"I do lots of things alright; I cook, I clean, I'm good with tools, I'm an excellent driver, I camp."

Andy stepped closer to him.

"No you don't."

She said softly.

Sam looked at her and spoke just as softly.

"I do now."

Andy smiled.

* * *

Nick and Dov finished the final chorus of "I think I love you" and collapsed in their chairs.

Nick looked at Dov.

"You sing really bad."

Dov smiled.

"Well I think you have a career option if police work falls through…"

Nick smiled.

"…singing shouldn't be it."

Nick punched him.

Dov stood and walked to the fridge pulling out a couple bottles he handed one to Nick and sat back down.

"Six weeks before our weekend off."

Nick shrugged and took a long drink.

Dov leaned back.

"It's perfect; Oliver's wedding."

Still Nick said nothing.

Dov stared at him.

"Are you going?"

Nick shook his head.

"I'm staying behind."

Dov studied him for a long moment and leaned forward.

"You have to face her someday."

Nick sighed.

"Not today."

"I'm sorry."

Nick looked at him.

"Really?"

Dov made a face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Nick shrugged.

"I thought all you rookies stuck together and were on team Swarek."

Dov creased his eyebrows and stared at Nick.

"We stick together but that doesn't mean I don't feel bad for you. You fell in love with Andy; she's hot and awesome. Why wouldn't you fall in love with her?"

Nick smiled slightly.

"Because I had a girlfriend."

Dov nodded thoughtfully.

"I used to like Gail."

Nick's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

Dov nodded.

"She's pretty amazing-and loyal."

Nick stared at Dov.

"She cheated on me-with Jacob."

Dov took a long drink.

"Yeah, that's weird. But still, she cheated on you because she knew you were in love with Andy and not her-"

He raised a hand.

"-not saying it's right but you tried to ignore it and cover it instead of telling her."

Nick shook his head.

"It wouldn't have made a difference."

Dov sighed. Clearly they weren't going to come to same conclusion about this.

He decided to change the subject.

"Did you tell anyone the reason we're here?"

Nick looked at him quickly.

"Only Swarek even knew I was leaving."

Dov wondered how that had happened.

Nick took a drink before speaking.

"You?"

Dov shook his head.

"The only person I told was Gail but I didn't tell her that part."

Nick nodded.

They both took drinks and sat in silence contemplating.

* * *

Andy watched in amusement as Sam lay in his sleeping bag. He had been settled for about five minutes when he shifted and every few minutes he shifted again. Finally he sat up and stared at her incredulously.

"How can you sleep out here?"

The laughter Andy had been trying to contain burst out uncontrollably.

Sam stared at her eyebrows raised. Finally Andy caught her breath and sat up.

"Come here."

Sam looked cautious.

He scooted over and stared at her. Andy motioned for him to lay his head on her lap and put his pillow there to cushion him better. He sighed as Andy began gently running her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. It had been a long day.

Andy stared at him silently for a moment then burst out.

"Let's play a game."

Sam squinted at her and sighed.

"What game?"

"20 questions-we'll switch."

Sam shrugged so Andy rubbed his head harder and thought.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt when I was with Luke?"

Sam smiled, eyes closed.

"The answer is in the question McNally."

Andy sighed.

"Your turn."

Sam was silent for so long Andy wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"Why did you ask Luke to go to the cabin right after jumping me?"

Andy cocked her head.

"I didn't."

Sam opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You didn't?"

He repeated.

Andy shook her head.

"He-well, said he felt guilty for leaving me and suggested a bunch of things and wouldn't leave it until I picked something."

She paused.

"Did you ever do anything with Gail?"

Sam shook his head then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he stared at her.

"Did you think I did?"

Andy tried to shrug it off.

"The one night…you left with her."

Sam chuckled.

"She made a move I shut her down and we went to a bookstore."

Andy stared at him.

"A bookstore?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"It was late, we drank too much."

Andy was flabbergasted.

"So you went to a bookstore?"

Sam clearly didn't like this topic.

"She wanted a book so we went to a bookstore."

Andy stopped massaging his head.

"What book?"

Sam sighed as if it were the last thing he ever wanted to admit to.

"Good Riddance: How to ditch that loser and keep smiling." I was her-" He coughed –"Break up buddy."

Andy stared at him for a long moment before the corners of her mouth turned up and she doubled over with laughter.

"What?! I told you we had too much to drink."

Andy just shook her head and laughed. Sam stared at her wondering what in the world was so funny. Finally she caught her breath.

"You were Gail Peck's breakup buddy?"

She shook her head and started laughing again.

Sam shook his head and closed his eyes again.

His next words were soft but Andy could hear the hurt that went with them.

"Why didn't you come back?"

Andy knew what he meant. She shook her head slowly.

"It was easy…being with Nick…it didn't hurt and it wasn't real…it was simpler to not come back. I thought…every time with Luke…you were always there…it never occurred to me that you would find someone else. I did know…I knew you'd be hurt if you knew but I talked myself out of you knowing."

Sam rolled to his elbow and looked at her.

"Andy, I had to know where you were. "

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I took you for granted Sam, you always had been there and you were there to help us and I thought you always would be there. And then…I lost you."

Andy looked at him.

"Thank you for always being there Sam…I know how hard it was for you…when I was with Luke and you pushed me back to him. I know you did it for me."

Sam just stared at Boo Radley and scratched him behind the ears. He sighed.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you, and pushing you away. I'm sorry about being so hard on you…about the park."

Andy stared at him.

"Why then? You were hard on me a lot."

Sam nodded and stared at Boo Radley.

"I was jealous…and it really didn't occur to me that I was driving you to Army Boy."

Andy was silent for a long moment deep in thought. She shook her head to clear her mind and tried to think of another question.

And so they continued for the next few hours. Question after question until they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Andy took a deep breath of the cool sea air and looked back at Sam. She studied him for a long moment.

This was the last full day here...Andy wasn't sure what to make of him. Sam had been distracted all week. She could tell he was trying hard for her to seem fine but there was an undertone.

He seemed nervous or upset and moody. She had been wracking her brain for anything that might have made him upset but there was nothing. Whenever she asked he would smile and brush it off. Like now.

His eyes met hers and immediately the dimples appeared. Andy wasn't fooled…the smile wasn't in those dark eyes she had grown to love.

"McNally."

Andy smiled. They had decided to take a hike today. The past few days had been full of hiking, tidal rafting and anything else they thought of-all of which Sam had been remarkably good at to Andy's extreme delight.

Andy crouched down and scratched behind Boo Radley's ears as the pup came running back from one his exploration expeditions.

She wished Sam would tell her what in the world was eating at him. Sam watched her for a long moment before motioning that they continue. Andy gave the puppy one last scratch before she nodded and continued walking.

Boo Radley bounded off again as they entered the forest. Andy kept glancing at the round. It had been raining every day at least somewhat and the uneven ground was hard to walk on.

Sam was not watching where he was going.

He was so far gone in his mind that it was all he could do to stay on the path.

He was nervous…more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

And he was scared-more like petrified.

He glanced at Andy and felt like kicking himself knowing the worry he was causing her when all he wanted was for her to have fun.

_This is ridiculous. _

Sam tried to reason; he glanced at Andy again and felt his heart lurch into his chest.

Sam gritted his teeth, shook his head and took a deep breath.

Andy whirled as Sam tripped, he tried to gain his balance but he was too far tilted and landed on the ground on his knees. Andy rushed to his side and bent down.

"Sam! Sam are you ok?"

Sam winced and pulled himself up on one knee. Andy searched his eyes frantically wondering how hurt he was. Sam fidgeted for a moment and then his eyes met hers.

"Are you ok?"

"Andy."

Andy almost shivered at the tenderness in his voice. She glanced down realizing he had something in his hand.

Her heart stopped.

_A small velvet box with a ring in it._

Andy's eyes searched Sam's intently. He swallowed and licked his lips before saying anything.

"Andy…I love you. I do."

He swallowed again.

"I don't have five and fifteen year plans but I want to, with you… I want to be normal with you. I want to go to park on Sunday's with you. I want to have kids with you. Andy…I want to marry you. I want you to be _my wife._"

Sam licked his lips again.

"I bought this ring for you Andy, you can ask Oliver…or Traci or Peck…it was never for anyone before and I've never done this before…Andy…Andy, will you marry me?"

Andy licked her lips and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She stood quickly and swallowed hard.

"Stand up Swarek."

Sam felt his heart stop as he quickly stood.

_She was going to say no. He should have known he wasn't good-_

And then she was in his arms. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Sam staggered backward before he caught himself. His mind was doing overtime as Andy kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss then suddenly pulled back and held her face in his hands.

"Andy?"

She was laughing and crying now.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you Sam Swarek and I can't wait to be your wife!"

Sam beamed at her. He pulled her into a hug and then quickly set her down and gently took her hand.

He just smiled at her as slid the ring onto her finger. Andy couldn't stop smiling.

"I love you Sam. I LOVE YOU, and I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU!"

Sam caught her as she wrapped her arms around him again.

He was kissing her-really really kissing her-and the only thing in his mind was that Andy McNally, the woman he had dreamed of for years but never believed he would truly have; Andy, _his_ Andy was going to marry him. He had never been so happy.

* * *

My special video to go with this if anyone is interested.

My username is RacheleanMovies and it is the channel trailer called Marry Me-McSwarek


	16. Chapter 16

Gail stumbled out the Penny and shook her head trying to clear her vision. A nagging feeling told her she had gone way overboard tonight…but that thought was drowned out by a thousand other fuzzy intoxicated thoughts.

Everyone was gone.

Except Holly, Holly was here but as she drank one shot after another Gail had become clear on one thing…Holly wasn't what she wanted.

Holly didn't make it better that Dov and Nick were undercover. Holly didn't take care of the loneliness that Chris was gone for weekend…or make things better between her and Andy. Nash was off somewhere with her brother and the result was Gail felt alone. More alone than ever. Not even Swarek was here to drink with her tonight and for a moment Gail envisioned what it would have been like if he had fallen for her instead.

She shook her head. She couldn't even imagine it. She could see that look in his eyes from that first night outside the Black Penny. Andy was what he wanted. Always would be.

Gail leaned against a building for a moment gasping with nausea. Andy was what everyone wanted it seemed.

Luke. Sam. And Nick. It wasn't even right. Gail was sick of this…all of it. She wanted to be happy-so bad but she just couldn't seem to get it right. Gail staggered down the road until she came to the wharf where Dov had said goodbye. She wondered what it would have been like with Dov. She couldn't imagine that either.

Dimly Gail had a feeling that something was wrong. She couldn't place it though and her senses were too dull to worry.

_And then something sharp was at her throat. Gail was dizzy and confused. She heard someone hissing in her ear as they grabbed her from behind and started dragging her. Gail tried to struggle but she was way past too drunk to handle it. I'm gonna die. Gail felt happy at the thought. Maybe this would finally fix things. And then the grip released and the knife clattered to the ground. Gail slumped to the ground eyes opened and watched a blurred struggle take place. Someone had some serious moves-ninja moves practically-and they were being unrelenting to her attacker. She heard a yell. "Next time Peck!" Someone knows me. Gail tried to focus on the face in front of her-her rescuer. The last thing she saw before passing out was Chloe peering into her face. _

* * *

Gail awoke with a start and immediately moaned and leaned forward. A waste paper basket was in front of her. Gail emptied her insides and groaned again. Her head was screaming at her. Someone held out a coffee mug. Gail took it with trembling hands and took a long slow drink. Wow, it was good. She leaned back and looked up. _So it really was Chloe._

Chloe was staring at her.

Gail stared back.

"You saved me?"

Chloe shrugged and walked away with the basket. Gail glanced around.

"Where are we?"

Chloe wiped her hands on her jeans.

"My apartment."

Gail noticed a hot pink antique sofa and raised her eyebrows. Other than the unfortunately colored furniture it was charming-and very antique but not cluttered. She was surprised. Chloe had good taste.

_"_Why did you help me? And how did you know I needed help?"

Chloe looked at her as if she was stupid.

"I saw you leave the Penny and I knew you wouldn't get far. I followed you."

Gail nodded.

"Thanks, I guess."

Chloe shook her head.

"Don't thank me Gail. I did not do it for you. I did it because_ I_ am a decent person."

Gail laughed harshly despite her head.

"A decent person-"

Chloe was in her face now.

"You know what, don't start Peck. You do NOT know the whole story so stop acting like the perfect angel. You cheated on Nick for _thinking_ about liking Andy. You cannot judge me."

Gail was taken aback but she felt defensive still.

"He said he didn't know how long it would have taken him to make a move. He was _planning_ on cheating on me."

Chloe crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"Yeah well he didn't. You did. So get over yourself and stop blaming him for something you forced him too."

Gail glared up at her.

"Oh and I guess you are the best one for giving advice-"

Chloe threw her arms in air.

"Yeah ok Gail. I was drunk. We got married at a wedding chapel and played house a few months. I got pregnant, found out Wes was dating my Staff Sergeant and then I had a miscarriage. The only good thing about our relationship was our baby and I lost it. That's my big secret Gail, now you know."

Gail stared at her blankly.

"Why didn't you just tell Dov?"

Chloe stared at her a moment and then sat on the pink sofa and looked at her hands.

"Because it was my fault."

Chloe put her face in her hands and tried to hold back the tears.

"I made a bunch of stupid choices and my baby died. It was stillborn…I held her and she was beautiful and perfect and tiny-and dead. And I did it. Me. I can't tell Dov that…I can't tell anyone that I killed my baby."

Gail swallowed and shook her head slowly.

Chloe wiped tears away.

"Wes decided after that he wanted me back but I transferred so when I woke up he was there and he told me he would tell Dov everything about me if I didn't come back to him. I don't want Dov to know I'm a murderer. I know how he'll look-like a puppy whose lost its best friend and it's out in the cold."

Gail swallowed again.

"No…Dov will understand. He will."

She paused.

"I'm sorry Chloe."

Chloe nodded slowly.

"You knew he was leaving didn't you?"

Gail nodded.

Chloe nodded too.

"I love him so much Gail. I need to see him again."

Gail stared at her for a long moment.

She nodded.

"Maybe I can help with that."


	17. Chapter 17

Andy's face hurt from smiling but she couldn't help it. Yesterday Sam had asked her to marry him!

She still couldn't believe it. She was ENGAGED to Sam Swarek!

Andy looked at him and he grinned. Andy blushed as a thrill ran through her at the thought of being his wife. She danced in her seat and smiled mischievously.

"So Sam…when should we get married?"

Sam looked at her a moment thoughtfully. Yesterday had been much to full of I love you's and kisses to actually discuss anything. He smiled.

"As soon as possible. Don't want you to change your mind."

Andy shook her head.

"That won't happen."

She was silent for a moment.

"We could elope, you and me somewhere romantic."

Sam shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not McNally."

Andy sighed.

"Why not?"

Sam looked at her adoringly.

"You love weddings and you are getting a wedding. A real, big, painfully traditional wedding. I want everyone to know I'm marrying you."

Andy smiled wordlessly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Sighing happily she leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Not before Oliver's then…what about September? its a couple months after."

Sam stared thoughtfully at the road and then nodded.

"September."

Andy grinned and grabbed her stack of magazines Sam had taken her to buy before they headed home.

* * *

10 hours later Sam opened the door to the Black Penny holding Andy's hand. Everyone turned and Sam raised his arm with Andy's victoriously displaying the ring on her finger. Sam grinned as a whoop went up and a wild round of applause broke out. Andy was blushing and looking happier than she ever had before. Oliver was the first one over. He hugged Sam and Andy together and looked from one to the other.

"It's about time."

Sam raised his eyebrows at him and nodded.

Traci wrapped her arms around Andy and Sam quickly kissed Andy's cheek before letting go. After a long hug Traci grabbed her finger and stared at the ring.

"Nice bling McNally! Even better looking in person."

Andy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? You knew about all this?"

Traci laughed.

"A bit. Hey, Swarek needed someone to advise him."

Andy shook her head and smiled.

"You want to be my Maid of Honor?"

Traci grinned.

"Yeah, thought you'd never ask!"

Andy hugged her again.

Chloe grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly.

"Good job Andy! I was always on team Collins but I am so happy for you."

Andy stared at her a moment blankly before shaking it aside and hugging her.

"Thanks! Bridesmaid?"

Chloe nodded and quickly wiped a tear away.

Andy looked to the bar where Gail was sitting. Gail was staring her icily. Andy moved towards her. Gail didn't speak and Andy stood in front of her.

"Gail…"

She swallowed.

"Will you be a bridesmaid?"

Gail stared at her a long moment before abruptly wrapping her arms around her in a fierce hug.

"I hate you, you know."

Andy nodded against her.

"Yes, the answer is yes."

Gail said fervently.

Andy smiled and hugged Gail again before turning to search for Sam.

His gaze met hers as the same time and his eyes lit up as his dimples appeared.

Andy felt herself blush under his gaze again as Chris embraced her from behind.

"I cannot wait for your wedding Andy!"

Andy returned his hug.

Chris looked at Gail.

"I want to go wedding shopping now that we know she said yes."

Gail stared at him.

"Like there was a chance she would say no to Swarek? No one would say no to Swarek."

Chris shrugged.

"You want to come with me?"

Gail looked at him quickly. She stood and nodded.

Andy watched as they left. She walked to Sam's side as he talked to Frank and Noelle. He pulled her into a side hug. As they walked away Sam cupped her face with hands and kissed her lightly. Another whoop went up as Oliver and in turn-everyone-turned and stared. Andy blushed again as Sam pulled back to glare at Oliver.

Sam looked at her.

"You want a drink?"

Andy shook her head.

"Could you take me home?"

His eyebrows went up.

"Whose home?"

Andy raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't care."

Sam smiled and followed her outside. He looked at her as he opened his truck door.

"I need to take Boo Radley home."

Andy nodded.

A few minutes later they were in front of his house. Sam grabbed Boo Radley and nuzzled his cheek against the sleepy pup. Andy smiled and climbed out of the truck. Sam looked at her questioningly. Andy shrugged.

"I'll help you unload."

Sam nodded and unlocked his door before opening it for Andy. She carried his bag in and set in on the floor while Sam laid Boo Radley on his dog bed. For a few minutes they carried the gear into his living room. When they were done Andy opened his fridge and glanced inside.

"Sam you need groceries."

She felt him come up and stand behind her.

Sam nodded and waited for Andy to turn.

When she did he stared at her-very very close and reached out so his palms were against the fridge. Andy felt herself blushing again. Sam stared her a long moment before whispering huskily.

"I love you Andrea McNally."

Andy shivered and smiled.

"I can't wait to be your wife Sam."

She kissed him lightly.

"And all those women will know you are _my_ Sam Swarek."

Sam smiled.

"I think they already do McNally."

Sam gently ran his hand through her hair. He was mesmerized by Andy-his Andy. Sam leaned in to kiss her. A minute later he pulled back to study her.

"I better take you home."

Andy smiled and nodded and followed him back to the truck.


	18. Chapter 18

Chloe took a deep breath as she stepped off the bus and looked around. She pulled her sweater close and shivered. It was May but it was still chilly at night-that and the combination of what she doing had her on edge.

Her thoughts went to the previous day.

_Gail had sauntered to her locker at the end of shift when everyone was gone._

_Chloe looked at her questioningly._

_"I found out where Dov is."_

_Chloe's eyes began to dance._

_"Thank you!"_

_Gail grabbed her shoulders._

_"Listen Price. You HAVE to get this right. A lot is on the line here."_

_Chloe went somber and nodded. _

_"Where is Wes tomorrow?"_

_Chloe shrugged._

_"He has night patrol with Chris."_

_Gail nodded. _

_"Okay, I know where he might be…somewhere they go but I don't have an address where they live so it will 90% luck and 10% timing."_

_Chloe nodded again._

_Gail held out a paper. _

_"This is the place-take a bus there."_

_Chloe nodded and slipped in her pocket. _

_Gail stared at her for a long moment._

_'Look Price, this will be public so you have to play it undercover-he's a stranger to you -don't go rushing in. And if you mess this up I am not backing you up. I will swear I had nothing to do with this, understood?"_

_Chloe nodded again and Gail turned on her heal and headed for the door._

_"Peck!"_

_She turned._

_Chloe smiled._

_"Thanks."_

Chloe took a deep breath and headed towards the Alpine Inn.

* * *

Nick almost choked as he glanced at the door.

_No, it couldn't be…_

She glanced around and walked towards the pool table and Nick shook his head.

_Yes, there was that bounce in her step. It was Chloe Price._

Nick's brain went into overtime. She hadn't seen him yet. Quickly he swiveled his chair and looked to the back of the bar where Dov was with a contact.

_This is bad. This is so so so bad._

Nick glanced at Chloe again. She was obviously playing it cool-well trying-Chloe didn't exactly know how to play it cool. Nick was thinking as fast as he possibly could.

She wanted to see Dov. Dov was in the middle of the first breakthrough in the two months they had been undercover. And that breakthrough required being the boyfriend of someone involved in this. Dov had barely agreed to do it and only agreed because he could sell it better than Nick to this kind of girl. He was doing amazing but the sight of Chloe here now…not only would he come unglued but she would see him with another girl and Nick knew Chloe-a scene would follow no matter how cool she was trying to be. The whole thing was going to go down here and now…Nick looked back and forth and then took a drink as he decided what to do. Chloe was getting close to a side door but also close to being in sight of Dov.

Nick stood and forced himself to momentarily blot Andy from his mind. He walked up behind Chloe and spun her around.

"You are HOT!"

And then he grabbed her face in his hands kissed her and backed her towards the door. When they were outside Nick let go and stepped back.

Chloe slapped him-Hard. Nick felt pleased with himself. Slapping he could deal with.

The indignant expression changed to one of shock.

"Oh my-Nick! Look I'm glad to see you but that was a bit much."

Nick chuckled and rubbed his cheek. Chloe took a step towards the bar and Nick grabbed her arm.

"Why are you here?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and Nick shook his head.

_Yeah, that was a dumb question._

"You have to leave here NOW."

Chloe shook her head.

"Look I just need to talk to him. Five minutes. "

She stepped towards the door again.

"Chloe, if you talk to Dov right now it will get him killed."

Chloe stopped and stared at him a horrified expression crossing her face.

"What? Why?"

Nick shook his head.

"You know I can't say, but please Chloe, you can't talk to Dov."

Chloe bit her lip and stepped away from the door. A tear rolled down her cheek and she looked at Nick.

"But how will I know he's okay?"

Nick shook his head.

"He isn't and you won't."

Chloe's face crumpled and Nick pulled her into the shadows and embraced her gently.

"I'm sorry Price. I am. Listen-in five weeks we have a weekend. He's going home to see you."

Chloe pulled back and stared up at him.

"He said that?"

Nick nodded.

Chloe beamed at him through her tears.

"I guess I can wait, but I HAVE to talk to him Nick. Don't let him change his mind."

She looked at the bar again and gasped. Dov had walked up and bought a drink, he glanced around before vanishing again. Chloe's face crumpled again.

"I miss him so much."

Nick nodded.

"I know…"

He paused.

"How is everyone?"

Chloe sniffled for a few minutes before wiping her nose on a tissue he offered.

"Andy's engaged to Swarek Nick."

Nick sagged against the building and closed his eyes for a moment.

He swallowed.

'You should go Chloe."

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, but you have you promise me he comes Nick. No matter what."

Nick nodded.

"I promise. Chloe, tell Gail she isn't doing herself any favors using her family to get information."

Chloe took a long shaky breath and looked longingly at the bar before she started walking away. She paused and turned.

"Hey Collins!"

Nick looked at her.

"You're a really good kisser."

Nick forced a smile and waved.

Chloe glanced back one last time before she was out of sight. Nick was still there against the wall-only he had sunk down with his face in his hands sitting on the ground. And his shoulders shook in silent sobs.


End file.
